Just Breathe
by Ababy99
Summary: Nathan and Rachel Centric. Friends for the night. One Shot.


**Just Breathe**

**A Friend for the Night…**

**This story is set sometime in Season 3 when Rachel first arrives. It is Rachel and Nathan centric, and I made it this way because there aren't a lot of Nathan/Rachel stories and I thought it would be interesting if there were. One Shot.**

**--**

"Tainted Love" played in the background in the bar as Nathan Scott sat there and finished off his third or fourth beer. He looked around the bar and watched the people interact; he had been doing this for an hour or so. He watched an older guy try and hit on a young girl that was obviously out of his league; he watched as the girl shooed the guy away and then laughed with her friends at his dismay.

Nathan ordered another beer from the blonde waitress as she playfully put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. When he had gotten his beer the flirty waitress also set down a piece of paper with her number on it. Nathan smirked at her and watched her ass as she walked away; he wasn't married, he wasn't in a relationship, so he thought about maybe taking up the offer.

A mindless fuck; maybe that's all he needed, he thought to himself. Just one girl for one night that he would never have to see again. He heard the song "When the Stars Go Blue" begin playing; Nathan clenched his fist and in one chug finished off his beer. By this time he was pretty drunk, but he didn't care. Usually Nathan knew his limit, but tonight there was no limit. He ordered two more beers and drank them gratefully. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and then watched the newest addition to Tree Hill sit down across from him with her own drink in her hand.

Rachel smirked, "Don't you just love bars?" She asked looking around, "I mean…Either people are here because they're lonely and looking for a good fuck for the night," she said and then looked over at a drunk girl making out with a random guy, "Or they're sad about something and looking to drink their sorrows away," she said as she looked over to a girl sobbing and taking back shots, "So…Which one are you?"

"Well…I'm not crying hysterically so I'm going to have to say choice A," Nathan said with a little bit of slurred speech; he scooted closer towards her and rested his hand on her bare knee, "I don't think the two of us have actually met."

"Rachel Gattina," she said after taking a sip from her drink, "And you're Nathan Scott."

Nathan nodded, "So maybe we have met?"

"No, not really," Rachel began, "I tried to hook up with your brother, didn't work out, and then when I figured out you were his brother, and that your first name was Nathan…It didn't take long for me to realize that you're last name was Scott," she said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Right," Nathan said as he finished his beer, "So Rachel Gattina…What brings **you** here?"

Rachel smiled and shrugged, "I just needed a drink…I don't come to bars to wallow in self pity. It's _too_ cliché for me."

"Are you trying to hint that I'm wallowing?" Nathan asked with a defiant smirk on his face.

Rachel laughed, "Maybe a little bit…"

"Well I'm not," Nathan shot back and then leaned back in his chair.

Rachel gave him a look, "You don't have to go all PMS on my ass Nathan…"

"You know what? You don't even know what's been going on in my life," Nathan spit. Most of his anger was because of the amount of alcohol that was running through him and Rachel knew this.

"Then tell me," Rachel said as she folded her hands and looked intently at Nathan, "Obviously you need somebody to talk to."

Nathan took a deep breath, "I miss her sometimes," he said and then looked at Rachel's confused look, "Haley. I miss her and I can't stop thinking about her."

"But from what I heard she royally screwed you over with that Chris Keller guy," Rachel said, "And if you miss her so much then why did you decide to get a divorce in the first place?"

"We didn't actually get divorced; we got out marriage annulled…So it was like it never happened…"

Rachel nodded in understanding, "You get to start over now though. I mean, of course you're always going to love her and care about her, but what's the use if she doesn't have those same feelings for you?"

"I don't know," Nathan said as he let out a deep breath, "It's hard. I've never given my heart out like that to someone before."

Rachel looked at the clock on her cell phone and then looked back up at Nathan, "It's almost 12…We can either sit around her all day while you drunkenly talk about Haley and I **try** to listen or," she began with a seductive smirk, "We can go back to my place."

She stood up and grabbed her purse; she walked towards the exit and then looked at Nathan. Nathan put a couple dollars down on the table and followed her outside. They walked outside and Rachel grabbed his hand and made her way towards Nathan's car.

"What about your car?" Nathan asked as he handed Rachel over the keys.

Rachel got into the driver's side and revved the engine, "I've got a friend who works here who said he would take care of it for me."

"Did you have this all planned out before you even started talking to me?" Nathan asked, not knowing whether to feel tricked or intrigued.

Rachel laughed as they drove off away from the bar, "I didn't exactly have my sights set on just you, but I knew that I was going to find somebody to take home tonight."

"Not a lot of girls are like you," Nathan began.

"I'm one of a kind," Rachel said and then turned on the radio.

They pulled into the garage and Rachel led Nathan inside her house. He looked around the living room and saw pictures of Rachel and her parents; by the looks of it they probably thought their daughter was a perfect little girl. Nathan looked over and saw Rachel mixing them drinks; he smirked, damn her parents were wrong.

Rachel handed Nathan his drink and then took his hand as they made their way upstairs. They walked into her room and Rachel closed the door behind them; Nathan smiled as he laid back on the bed and finished his drink off in one chug.

"Your parents aren't going to be home anytime soon are they?" Nathan asked as he looked around the room.

Rachel laughed, "Don't worry they won't be home all weekend…"

"Alright," Nathan said and then started to take his jacket off; he stood it up and set it over on Rachel's chair. He turned around and saw Rachel topless.

She walked over towards him and helped him take off his shirt, "You can probably remember how this whole one night stand thing goes right?"

"It's been a while," Nathan laughed as he cupped Rachel's breast, "But I think I remember how this goes down.

Rachel smiled as Nathan laid on top of her; he ran his fingers down her stomach and undid her jeans; she bit his bottom lip and pulled down the rest of her jeans and threw them to the floor. Nathan took off his jeans and tossed them aside as Rachel got on top of him. She planted kissed on his stomach and pulled down his boxers and sucked his dick; Nathan had gotten a lot of blow jobs in his life, but this one was unexplainable. Rachel looked up at him when she was done and smiled; she took the condom and rolled it down his dick and then got on top of him. They fucked for hours; when they were finally down Nathan looked over at Rachel who was catching her breath.

"Well," Rachel said with a surprised look on her face, "I've never had a one night stand like that before."

Nathan smirked to himself, "I'm not like other guys…"

"I have to agree with that," Rachel said as she slipped on some of her clothes, "But like all one night stands…It's time for you to leave."

Nathan got up and began to put on his clothes, "You really do get straight to the point don't you?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the rules?" Rachel asked with mock surprise, "The other person never spends the night…No pillow talk or spooning."

Nathan put on his shirt, "I remember the rules," he said and then walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Rachel walked down behind him and then handed Nathan his car keys, "You know…I was thinking…Maybe we should do this again soon?"

"Isn't that against the rules?"

Rachel leaned against the wall and smiled, "I never really was much of a rule follower."

**End.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
